The Reason She Cared
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Ever noticed how much Riza looks like another FMA character? Well, this is my story of why and the truth of Lab Five's 'lab rats'. R&R ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

--- The Reason She Cared ---

- 1904 , Eastern City , Summer -

"Congratulations Martel. I always thought your sister would be the first."

People young and old walked through the tall wooden gate that separated the back yard of the Grumman estate from the rest of the world. Standing just inside the gate was a woman no older then twenty who had shoulder length blonde hair, bright amber eyes and a single piece of longer hair hanging in front of her face. The people entered and shook her hand and some hugged and kissed her cheeks.

Next to Martel, stood her son-to-be husband, Kay Tiger. He was a tall man with short black spiky hair, deep green eyes and plenty of muscles. He was a Second Lieutenant in the Amestris State Military. The guests all shook hands with him, before joining in on the engagement party further in the yard.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the happy couple."

Martel turned to face the opened gate and smiled. There standing in the gate way leaning on the post, was her year older sister Elizabeth, or Riza as she preferred to be called. She had identical features as Martel, from the eyes to the hair. Except the once different, Riza's bangs were short and spiked off to the side. Riza crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

"Welcome Riza, I'm so glad you came."

"You think I would miss my baby sister's engagement party?"

Martel and Riza hugged. They were the best of friends all their young lives. The hug ended and the gate was closed. The next person to walk up to them, came from the yard. He was an aging man with gray hair that was slowly falling out. A large smile was plastered onto his face as she approached his only grandchildren and hugged them.

"My girls are here together at last."

"Gramps, we see each other every day at the office."

Riza commented as she felt the life get hugged right out of her by the soon to retire military general. The general released his children and stepped back smiling.

"Well, still, you are out of uniform and you look so happy to be here."

He smiled and placed his arm around Kay's shoulder. Kay smiled at the man. All four of them were military officers, the girls being equal Warrant Officers. The girls smiled at each other as the four of them walked out back to the party. Everything was perfect. Like was good. The wedding was set to take place in two months from that date and then Martel an Kay would be happily married. But two months came and went, and Martel and Kay were still in their own families. Instead of hunny mooning in the North on the beach, they were standing in rank order facing their commanding officer.

All the soldiers, from Private to Colonel and higher, stood facing the thirty state Alchemists which stood proudly behind the Fuhrer. The man was old and had an eye patch over his right eye. A smug frown on his face showed he knew the misery that was soon to befall his troops. Within a moments time, orders were given out and all the available troops were shuttled onto a military transport truck and transported to the outskirts of the rebel town known as Ishval. A base camp was set up with many tents and a few camp fires. The military flag flew high above the Fuhrer's tent as the troops all got off the trucks and slowly file into the camp. Just three miles west was the Ishval towns.

Lay stood by next to the tent he was sharing with six other Lieutenants. He looked out into the crowd and waited for his beloved and her sister to arrive. The higher ranks arrived first, then the lowers. Another truck pulled up and a command was orders to unload and set up. Jumping last from the back of the tuck was none other then the only two females in the military, Martel and Riza.

"Hawkeye!"

Kay called out and the girls looked to him. They saluted and ran over to him, dodging the crowds. They each held a dark brown bag over their shoulder holding the needed essentials for war living. Placing her bag on the ground, Martel and Kay kissed hello while Riza stood by watching the other soldiers fill into camp.

"Do we know when we attack?"

"Not yet. We should be briefed soon."

Martel and Kay began talking. Kay's eyes opened and he remembered something.

"Here..."

He pulled a small cloth from his bag. Handing it to Martel, she unwrapped it and stared at it. He gave her a specialty fighting knife with her name engraved in the blade. Martel's fighting specialty were knives and speed, unlike her sister whose skills were guns and speed. Martel pulled the knife from the holster examined it and then slid it back inside the holster, turning to hug Kay.

"Thank you so much."

"Call it an early wedding gift."

Kay smiled as Martel clipped it to her belt. Riza turned to her right and double checked her gun holster on her hip. Once she verified she was armed, she felt safer. Martel picked up her bag as they were approached by a Colonel.

"Warrant Officer Martel Hawkeye and Lieutenant Kay Tiger?"

Kay and the girls faced him and saluted.

"Sir!"

"You are wanted in the Fuhrer's cambers."

The colonel turned around and left. Martel handed Riza her bag and then she and Kay left. Riza watched as her sister and Kay walked away. She didn't turned to leave until the two soldiers were out of sight. She then turned around to find her tent.

With Martel and Kay, they entered the Fuhrer's tent to find three other meant there. Before then, was not the Fuhrer, but in fact a Brigadier General by the name of Frank Archer.

"I've asked you lot in here to accomplish a very important mission. Your skills are much needed. I want this war over with as soon as possible, without having to deal with that damned ware comity back home. If we attack them in secret, they will retaliate and then it will look as though they started the war, allowing us to fight without worry. You are here by ordered to enter the Ishval towns and slaughter anyone you see or sees you. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

The five saluted him and then turned to leave. Outside his tent, they adorned themselves with their weapons and then removed their jackets, discarding them next to the tent. Martel looked around and didn't see anyone else around. The camp was desserted.

"Where is everyone?"

"They were probably pulled into an assembly."

Kay smiled at her and he fixed his gun to his belt. Martel took one last look before a colonel with a large beard and balding head turn to her.

"Ready soldiers?"

"Yes sir!"

"Move out. And remember, kill anyone who sees you... per order of Archer."

The lot ran into the forest which separated the military from Ishval. Once out of the trees, the lot split up and divided into the towns. Martel took the first building she saw which happened to be the temple. She ran in and slaughtered the first two men she saw; guards. Their blood curdling screamed alerted more men to come out, which only caused more killing.

Back at Camp, Riza left the assembly and walked around. She looked for Kay and Martel but found no one. The sounds of screaming came from a distance and the Fuhrer emerged from his tent. Soliders came from all over and faced Ishval.

"They are attacking us! Get ready men! We strike on my command"  
The Fuhrer ordered a she went back into his tent. The soldiers all lines up, armed and ready. Riza looked around and didn't see her sister.

"Something wrong Warrant Officer?"

Riza turned around and was standing face to face with a Major. He was young, no older then twenty-three, and had dark blue eyes. His black hair sat a mess and cast a strange shadow over his face. He carried a silver alchemist pocket watch. That was when Riza noticed the special white gloves her wore. He recognized him to be the Flame alchemist. The youngest state alchemist ever.

"Sir, just looking for my sister, sir!"

"She is probably in line elsewhere, you main concern is the battle ahead and you own life. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Riza saluted and turned back around to face the trees. The Fuhrer emerged from his tent with a few generals, none which were Grumman. He pointed to the trees and the generals ran in. The Fuhrer then turned to face the troops.

"On my mark... ready... defend...!"

The soldiers all pulled their weapons and charged into the Ishval village. Within moments, black smoke and red flames rose into the sky. The Ishvals attacked the soldiers ,but the soldiers were stronger. Riza stood her ground near a newly fallen building and watched for attackers. She watched the towns burn and die into the night as people; men, woman and children ran for their lives. She continued to watch, gun ready to fire. Lost in fear of everything around her, she never heard the man walk up behind her and place a riffle to her head. She froze. Scared to move, scare to stand still.

Before she could fully process the situation, a streak of heat flashed by her face and singed her hair. She turned around quickly gun raised and saw the Ishval had fallen to the ground burnt up. Riza jumped to her feet and turned around. Face to face with the Flame.

"Thank you sir. I own you..."

"Just be more careful..."

Riza nodded. He continued to face her, or more looking over her head. Then, behind him, she saw an Ishval come out with a riffle and aim it at his had. Without thought, Riza rose her gun and fired. The flame touched his face where he felt the bullet's heat go whipping past his head. He then looked down quickly at Riza then looked behind him. He saw the dead man on the ground and then turned back to Riza.

"Well done solider..."

"I...I killed him..."

"Thats war. But thank you. I will make sure you are promoted, saving the life of a superior office is nothing to be looked over."

He then patted her shoulder then ran off in the other direction. By the time the bloody war was over, many lives were lost. A few soldiers were arrested for treasion but Riza never found out who they were. However, before they all went home, Riza saw a group of four getting pushed into a transport van. She watched from a far and saw one looked like Martel. Behind the lot was two soldiers carrying a body. Riza heard through rumors one of the treason soldiers confronted another solider and the solider hot him. Riza watched as the body was tossed with the other dead.

Back home, Riza was promoted to Second Lieutenant like the Flame promised and then to top it off, she was put under his command by his request. She looked for a year after the war but never found her family. Years later, Riza was promoted to First Lieutenant under Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame. Her grandfather retired

During this time, Martel was sitting in a clocked cell in Lab Five. She felt sick as she curled into a ball in the corner and hugged herself. Her commanding office approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, girl... wake up... you all right?"

Martel opened her eyes and sat up, holding her left shoulder in pain.

"What happened to us?"

Martel looked around. Her eyes landed on a man who looked pissed.

"They drugged us, did some strange alchemy experimentation and then left us here to die."

The man slammed his fist on the wall and it cracked. He had strange strength. Martel looked down at her painful shoulder and saw three red jagged lines.

"What the hell?"

"We have been infused with animal DNA. I was infused with a bull, him a scorpion, and you a snake, and him..."

Martel blocked out all he voices and looked around. She found a two way mirror and looked at her reflection. She placed her hand on her face and traced the lines on her cheek; just like the ones on her shoulder. That was when she realized she wore no clothes. She quickly sat down and covered herself up with her arms.

"Where the fuck are we!"

Martel demand. She crouched down into a ball and ran a hand through her hair. She cursed to herself and looked around.

"Kay? Where is Kay?"

"They killed him. He tried to explain to them why we did what we did and they killed him."

"No..."

Martel covered her face in her hands as tears fell down her face. For weeks, the betrayed soldiers sat in their cell until one day, Lab Five was broken in to by a child and they were freed. Well, almost. A large hole sat in the wall and the group stared at it. Unsure what to do. Martel remained in the ball in the corner covering herself up. A tall man then walked in. He wore black pants, a black tight tank top and a black vest with a fur trim. Small sunglasses sat on his face blocking his eyes. Martel stared at him for a minute.

"Kay?"

Sure enough, he looked just like Kay. The man turned to face the girl and stared at her. His eyes widened as he stumbled backwards.

"Hey Greed you okay?"

Some young men walked behind the men and checked on him. The man they called Greed looked up at Martel again and stared at her.

"Get this woman some clothes...and these men too."

Greed ordered as the boys ran off. They returned and Greed tossed the girl some clothes. He stared at her a moment more, ignoring the others. Martel took the clothes and quickly dressed. She stood up and looked in the mirror. She wore her old uniform. The pants, the tank top, the belt. She touched her hip and found the knife Kay gave her. Pulling it from the holster she looked at it. Engraved on the blade it said...

' To Martel, Love Kay '

Martel placed it back in the holster and turned to look up at Greed. Greed moved closer to her.

"Why do I know you?"

Martel stared at him, she couldn't see past the sunglasses. His teeth were also sharper then normal.

"You look my beloved. Who are you?"

Martel asked and tilted her head to the side.

"Name's Greed. And you pretty?"

"Martel..."

"That name sounds familiar..."

Greed thought for a moment. He then thought about something and placed his hand down his shirt. He pulled out a dog tag and stared at it. On it was Kay's information. He stared at the tag and then down at Martel.

"Kay huh... well... Hi..."

He began to remember everything that happened. He leaned against the wall as images flashed before his eyes. He looked over at Martel who scowled.

"Your dead..."

"I'm back..."

Greed smiled. He signaled for Martel to walk closer and she did. He placed his arm around her.

"It's taking a while, but I'm staring to remember you babe. Problem, my names not Kay anymore. It's Greed."

"Whatever."

Together they all left the Lab, through the back door. If only they walked through the main door, Martel would have seen her sister, and her sister would of seen her. Instead, Martel and the other betrayed soldiers went with green to a place called Devil's Nest in the town of Dublith. From there, Martel fought with the others and they controlled the little underground place. A trader known as Kimblee sold them out to the military. A large battle took black in the 'nest' causing many more deaths. Martel took shelter in the a suit of armor as she controlled it and followed Greed to safety. The armor was none other then our friend Alphonse Elric.

"Martel, stay here. Al watch her for me. If I don't return by sun up..."

Martel tried to follow, by Al wouldn't let her out. By sun up, Greed never returned and Martel left on her own. She was alone again in the world. No family, nothing. She wandered around until she found Al again. Al and Ed were looking for answers. She explained her side of the story and then took shelter in Al again. One thing led to another and Martel was back at the military base. The same base she was at years ago. She watched through the helmet as soldiers walked around.

Riza however, was at the base, and never knew her MIA sister was. She talked to Al and never once noticed her sister. Martel noticed her sister, but couldn't do anything. Secrets and lies all came out on that base and Martel soon found the man who caused the uprising in her happy little 'nest' home.

"Kimblee!"

Martel attacked Kimblee and Kimblee attacked back. But Al defended Martel. Before long, Martel picked a fight with the Fuhrer and lost. He killed her inside Al, just like she slaughtered all those Ishvals in his name. As the Fuhrer walked away, Martel died inside Al. Al cried as he listened to her final words.

"Find... Ri...Riza..."

Al cried as he felt her body go limp inside himself. As luck would have it, Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang were walking by Al after dark and saw him crying with the blood dripping from him. They approached with concern since Al didn't bleed.

"He... he killed her..."

"Who, Al, who?"

But Al could reply. Mustang opened Al's helmet and removed the bloody body, careful not to spill her blood on his blood seal. He placed the body on the ground and examined her.

"Lieutenant... please see to it that Al is cleaned... Lieutenant? Are you listening?"

Mustang turned and looked up at Riza who was staring with a look of terror on her face.

"Lieutenant! Hawkeye!"

Mustang stood up and approached the shaken lieutenant.

"No..."

Riza whispered to herself as she felt her body fail her. She fell down on her knees and Mustang only watched. He turned around and looked down at the body. There was a slight similarity between the girl and Riza.

"Knife..."

Riza whispered while fighting back her emotions. Mustang removed the knife and handed it to Riza. She didn't take it, she only looked at it before she blacked out. Al continued to cry as Mustang sat stunned next to his out cold lieutenant. Mustang never could figure out why Riza cared so much about that fallen girl. But, she cared, and she mourned.

A/N - Come on, they look so much alike. And Martel really had a thing for Greed.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
